


Dean and his boys

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e06 Our Little World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the blather that came out after I saw <a href="http://stripperlecki.tumblr.com/post/133042530251/ohmygod-all-i-can-picture-is-dean-sitting-on-sams">this post on tumblr</a> about Dean sitting on Sam's shoulders to draw that devil's trap. I think I had other things I was debating as an episode cap (like, doesn't Cas's room look JUST LIKE SAM'S?) but I need a closer rewatch to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and his boys

"Dude, there aren't any chairs in jail cells. Suck it up."

Sam rolls his eyes, but bends down and puts his head between his brother's legs, pushing up to standing, grabbing for Dean's arms because apparently he's forgotten how sitting on someone's shoulders works.

"Jeez, Sammy, been eating your Wheaties." 

Sam would roll his eyes again, but it's pointless if Dean can't even see it. "Shut up. Draw the damn thing."

He passes the chalk up, realizing he can't actually see what Dean's drawing, so he has to trust his brother's memory. "You remember all the symbols, right?"

He gets a kick to the ribs for that. "Been drawing it for ten years, asshat, shut up and let me do this."

It takes a full half hour to make the devil's trap, and by the time they're done, Sam's shoulders ache and he'd be willing to bet Dean's arms do, too. They coach Rene on what she needs to do when the demon shows up, and for a soulless person, she seems pretty okay. 

They grab a seat in the control booth, watching the cameras for their demon assassin, and Dean shifts over and over and over again. "What?" Sam asks. He's seen Dean sit for six hours straight in the Impala, still as stone.

Dean looks over at him sheepishly, and Sam just gives him the, "what?" look. Finally Dean sighs and says, "Sitting on people's shoulders just makes the boys unhappy, alright?"

He shifts again, this time pulling on his inseam and cupping himself. Sam laughs, turning back to the cameras to give Dean and his boys a little privacy.


End file.
